


5 Times Peter Accidentally Called Tony Dad (And The 1 Time He Meant To)

by Morana_black



Series: Tony Stark's Son [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bisexual Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morana_black/pseuds/Morana_black
Summary: The first time Tony invited Peter to work with him in the lab, Peter could hardly believe it, but now it's a regular occurrence. Peter spends every weekend at the Compound, and not always for lab work. As they get closer, Peter starts slipping up.(Idk how to summarise please read this It's one of my best works yet)





	5 Times Peter Accidentally Called Tony Dad (And The 1 Time He Meant To)

**1.**

 

 

"Hey Tony. What are we gonna do today?" Peter asked when he walked into the compound, dropping his bag by the door and heading into the living room, where his mentor was sat on the couch. Tony's face visibly lit up at the sight of the boy. 

"Hey Pete!  I was thinking we could go up to the lab, you could work on your web shooters, I could work on the new repulsor prototype, then we might go for ice cream afterwards, if there's still time. Remember, you have to be home by twelve today, it isn't the weekend." Peter nodded, going to the kitchen to get some snacks for them to munch on while they worked. Tony always got snacky, but if there wasn't anything next to him he wouldn't get up from his work to eat. 

 

 

Peter felt someone nudge his shoulder. "Kid, get up. It's eleven, if you aren't home in an hour your aunt will kill me." Peter let out a yawn, sitting up and stretching. He must have fallen asleep while working on his web shooters. "Your bag's by the door. Happy'll take you home. I'll see you next week, okay?" Tony handed him his coat, and gave him a small hug before he left. 

"Alright, thanks Dad." Peter said, walking towards the door and leaving. As soon as the door closed behind him, he froze. "FRIDAY. Please tell me I didn't just call Tony Stark dad." 

"I can confirm you called Tony Stark dad." Peter groaned, covering his face with his hand. "Now I made it awkward, I'm never gonna be invited back again, he probably hates me-"

"Actually, Tony has saved the footage. He has added it to a file of your best moments. It's called the 'put it on the fridge' protocol."

"Oh.." Peter said, a soft smile appearing on his face. "Thanks for telling me, FRIDAY."

"Of course, Peter. Have a safe ride home." Peter grinned, and his smile lasted well into the next day.

 

**2.**

 

 

 

 Peter had the flu. He thought it would have been impossible with his advanced healing, but no. In fact, it seemed worse than it was before the bite, but he didn’t want to worry his aunt, so he pretended everything was fine and went to school. Ned had noticed something was wrong on the bus, but hadn’t said anything, knowing how stubborn Peter was. He wasn’t going to go home until he passed out or worse. 

His symptoms got worse as the day wore on. By chemistry he was fighting to stay awake, and by physics he had thrown up twice. By the time Spanish rolled around, he could barely even walk. Ned used this to his advantage,  forcing Peter to go the nurse. She made him lie down on the bed, and the minute his head hit the pillow he passed out. After taking his temperature, the nurse’s features changed from calm and mildly annoyed to alarmed. “What? What is it?” Ned asked, looking over at Peter, his eyebrows knitted together and a frown on his face. 

“His temperature is very high. It’s 41 degrees!” She said, rushing over to her desk, pulling out a large book and quickly flipping through it until she got to the section she wanted. She entered a number into the phone on her desk and waited, her leg bouncing up and down as she bit her bottom lip. “Damn, no answer.” She hissed, hanging up and looking back at the book. She stopped for a second, one eyebrow raised at the name next to the number, looked over at the boy and decided that now wasn’t the time to ask questions. 

She dialed the number, somewhat hesitant, and waited for the person on the other side to pick up. "Who is this and how did you get this number?" A famous voice asked. 

"Oh, my god, um, you're, you really are Tony Stark, um nevermind, now isn't the time. I'm the school nurse for Midtown Tech, you were listed as Peter Parker's second emergency contact." She heard a car start in the background. "He has a terrible fever, and he's been throwing up a lot. Are you available to pick him up? He requires medial attention soon, if his fever gets much higher he might start to experience brain damage." She heard a soft curse in the background.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know, give me twenty minutes." The line went dead. She took a deep breath, and focused on her patient and not on the fact that this fifteen year old student was close enough to _the_ Tony Stark to list him as an emergency contact. She got a cloth and covered it in cold water, then placed it on the student's head. She winced sympathetically at the pained expression on the boy's face, but didn't remove the cloth. She'd have liked to give him a fever reducer, but he was passed out, so it wasn't an option until he woke up. 

 Twenty minutes later, she was changing the wet rag on his head when the door slammed open and a disheveled Tony Stark stood there, looking harried. "Where is he?!" The man asked, looking around the room before spotting the fifteen year old asleep on the bed, a grimace on his face. He speed walked to him, placing a hand on his forehead. His eyebrows creased together as he felt the heat emanating from the kid's face. "What's his temperature?" He asked the starstruck nurse. 

"Oh, um, I- His temperature has gone down to a 40.5, which is better but still bad. You should take him to a hospital. I wanted to give him a fever reducer but since he's passed out, He wouldn't have been able to ingest it. But definitely give him some as soon as he wakes up. Don't let him come in tomorrow, he needs to take the day off to recover, and maybe the day after that too. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and that he eats, even if he doesn't want to. He should be back to normal soon." 

"Thanks. And, you know, thanks for not freaking out or asking for a selfie. It really isn't the time. I'll drop a thank-you gift by later." He picked Peter up bridal style and left, half-walking half-running to his car, carefully placing Peter in the back before speeding back to the compound. 

The minute he arrived he picked Peter up again, running full-out to the medical wing. A normal hospital would have been closer, but as Peter's an enhanced individual only Tony's personal paramedics who had signed several NDA's could be trusted to take care of him.  The wait was one of the longest in his life.

 

"Mr.Stark? I think you'll be happy to know that Peter will be fine. We've given him painkillers and fever reducers modified for his advanced metabolism and healing, and his fever's gone down to 38.6. It's still high, but it's an improvement. He's awake, you can see him if you like." Tony thanked her and went into the clinic. He approached Peter slowly, speaking in a soft tone so as not to alarm him with his heightened senses. "Hey kiddo. How are you? Feeling better?" Peter smiled up at him faintly.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking care of me, Dad." He mumbled,  before falling asleep again. Tony sat there in shock, a soft smile gracing his features.

"FRIDAY, could-" 

"I have already saved the footage, Boss."

"Thanks."

 

 

**3.**

 

 

_Ring ring._

"Who is it?" Peter asked, looking up from the giant pile of Legos he was trying to sort through to make the building process easier. 

"It says 'Dad'. Wait, didn't your dad die when you were like six?" Ned asked, a questioning look on his face. Peter abandoned the Legos and swiped the phone from Ned's grasp, quickly answering. 

"H-hey. Tony, what's up?" Peter asked, glancing nervously over to Ned, who's eyes widened, and was now trying and failing to hide his laughter.

_"Hey kiddo. What are you doing?"_

"Um, nothing much, just building Ned's Lego deathstar, that I told you about, why?" Peter asked, glaring at his friend who was still snickering.

_"Could you bring some snacks with you tomorrow? I kinda ate them all and Happy isn't too happy about having to go out and buy more constantly."_

"Yeah, sure. Anything specific?"

_"No, whatever you want, but bring ice cream! You know my order, just make it bigger. Ill pay you back when you get here."_

"That's fine, you don't have to pay me back, I still have the allowance you gave me. It should be enough. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

_"Alright, bye kiddo."_

"Bye Dad-I mean Tony! Bye, Tony!" He hung up quickly, and Ned was practically crying of laughter. "He doesn't know you call him Dad, oh my god, this is hilarious, I can't, what even is your life, Peter?"

Peter groaned.

 

**4.**

 

 

Peter wouldn't have seen the text if he wasn't on his phone in class. 

 **Happy :)** **:** _Tony's badly injured kid. He'll be fine, but come by after school. I think he'd want to see you._

Peter stood up suddenly, causing his chair to loudly scrape across the floor, making everyone stare at him. He hesitated for a minute, before deciding that school wasn't important right now. "I have to go. I-I need to leave right now. Sorry, sir I'll copy the answers from Ned tomorrow but I really have to go now" He rambled, packing his things as quick as he could. 

"Parker, what do you think you're doing? Sit down!" But he was already gone.

 

Peter sprinted to the nearest alleyway and changed into his suit, keeping his bag on instead of leaving it on the dumpster. He swung as fast as he could to the compound, having to resort to running with all his super-speed once the buildings started to disappear.

He managed to get there in record time, running up the side of the building to his bedroom and changing out of his suit, just in case one of the staff saw him, before sprinting to the med bay. 

As soon as he got there the nurses blocked his path. "Sorry Peter, he needs to rest. You can see him tomorrow."

"No, you have to let me in, I need to see him!" He struggled to get through without using his super strength. 

"I'm sorry, but he needs to rest." The other nurse said. He was looking at him sympathetically, but still blocking his path. 

"That's my Dad! He could be dead or dying for all I know! Let me in!" He said, using a fraction of his real strength to pass through, running over to his mentor's bed.  He saw Tony looking towards the door where he'd just come in from. The man's face lit up at the sight of his son-figure.

"Hey Pete! What're you doin here? Don' youu have school right now?" He was trying to frown, but his smile wouldn't disappear. 

"Hey Tony. I heard you got hurt, what happened?" Peter asked, looking down at his mentor. Tony grinned, giggling slightly.

"Blew up the lab, hahahahaaaaaa." He giggled again, eyes shining with delight.

"Man, they really have you hopped up on painkillers, huh?" Peter asked, looking down at the multi-billionaire who was acting like he was high. Tony snorted, nodding his head.

"Alright, you've seen him, now leave, he needs to rest." One of the nurses said sternly, taking hold of Peter's arm and dragging him out of the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Welcome back, Boss. I added some footage to the 'Peter's Best Moments' file. Would you like to view it?" FRIDAY asked when Tony re-entered his lab after being discharged. Tony looked up, surprised. 

"Play it." He said, leaning back to look at the screen in front of him. He watched the footage of Peter running across the compound, and fighting with the nurses to get into the medical wing, before calling him 'Dad'. The clip ended. Tony stared at the screen for a minute, quietly stunned. It's happened before, but it still takes him by surprise whenever he hears it. He smiled softly. "Thanks for saving the footage, FRIDAY."

"Anytime."

 

 

 

 

**5.**

 

 

 "What?! No!" Tony exclaimed, looking at Peter in shock. 

Peter smirked. "Pay up." 

"I'll have, like, ten bucks left!"

"Not my problem." Peter said, making a beckoning gesture with his hand. 

Tony pouted, handing over two thousand bucks in monopoly money to a grinning Peter. 

"Guess you're broke now, huh?" Peter asked jokingly, waving his newly earned cash in Tony's face.

"I'm not broke, I'm Tony." 

"God, Dad, that joke was so bad, why do you even- oh, is that, someone- um, someone needs me- like, right now- um- bye!" Peter said, panic on his face as he rushed out of the room. Tony smiled to himself. He wished the boy wouldn't take it back so quickly every time he said it, but he din't want to push him. If Peter wanted to call him Dad he'd do so i his own time. 

 

 

 

_**+1.** _

 

 

 

 

 Peter yawned, walking out of his room in the compound. He was supposed to go home since he had school today, but he passed out in the lab, and Tony must not have had the heart to wake him up for the long journey home. 

 He walked into the kitchen, another yawn escaping him. "Morning kiddo. Hurry up or you're gonna be late. I made you breakfast, and you can have some coffee if you don't tell Pepper or May about it, okay? It'll be like our little secret, okay?" Tony said, winking at him. Peter stood still for a second, thinking about his life before and after he and Tony became close. A small smile made it's way onto his face. "Thanks, Dad." 

Tony waited for a couple of seconds, before raising his eyebrows. "Aren't you going to.. take it back and make a quick exit?" He asked, looking confused. Peter's soft smile widened. 

"No." Tony's eyes widened, before he pulled Peter in for a quick hug. He sniffed, before pulling back. 

"Go to school before I start crying. And- I love you, kid. Don't forget it." Peter grinned. 

"Love you too, Dad." 

 

Needless to say, this was one of both Tony and Peter's favourite days.


End file.
